Tiger's Story
by dianapizitz1
Summary: Okay, I'm saying this straight out. This is on my deviantart, this is one of my stories. Do not take it. Tiger and Melody are mine. Oh, and it is a creepypasta story to some degree. It is a oneshot.


I'll be honest, I've always been a monster. Always. My parents called me freak, my friends thought I was a witch, and my own brother threw me out the window. To bad cats land on their feet. Yeah, I have talents similiar to a cat, I have fangs, I have claws I have to file down, but no one knew the last two. I'm not sure what gave it away that I'm not entirely human. Either way, they found out, and they did not like it. At all. I was kicked out of my family's home, my dad trying to shoot me, calling me demon, and in my oppion, I think he might be right, I might be a demon. I ran to the only place I knew comfort, I ran to the local zoo. I had three ideas of what I could do A) I could hide there...try to get a job there... B) I could simply ask someone there for help, or C) live in the tiger's den. Tigers are one of few creatures that love me. They do, they have never hurt me, not even hungry ones have tried to bite me. I could talk to them, act with them, control them. When I got there, I simply went to the exhibit, staring in. It was peaceful almost. The lovely sleek animals was lying down perfectly still, it was asleep, sunbathing to a degree. Sadly, I was to caught up in my happiness to notice the two older kids, who loved to call me freak and push me to the dirt, comming up behind me. Both were about sixteen and they were siblings, twins, a brother and sister, both were blond, green eyed, tan skinned devils. They call me a demon? They had caused people to kill themselves! I never did that to anyone! Hell, I rarely talked to anyone! But anyway, I felt hands on my back and shoulders, pressure, and then weightlessness. It didn't take but seconds to relize I was falling the 20-30 feet into the encloser. Now, I'm no good at math, but I think a fall like that would kill you. Well then I flipped around, much like a cat, and landed on all fours. I heard a crack, and relized it was my leg right as the pain hit. I'm good at not feeling pain, but that hurt like ever lovving hell. I looked up at my tormenters who were smirking. It was all I could do to not yell at them. At life. At everything! I was to focused on my own thoughts to think about the fact a tiger, was staring at me. Nose to Nose. Normaly, I wouldn't be afraid, but I couldn't use my thoughts to save me. I was going to die. It was the most pain I had ever gone through. Flesh and muscle being ripped from my bones, the blood, oh the rich irony substence, it was everywhere. I don't know what happened next but I know I blacked out. I didn't wake up for a long time, but when I did, I was in a hospital. I had bandages covering me. I was surprised someone even called 911 for a dieing outcast. My first instinct when I finally came to my senses was to rip off the sensors, the bandages, and the IV from my arm. Some alarm went out and I growled and swiped my hand at it, my claws cutting into the machine. I smiled. Then the doctors came in, I suppose to check on doesn't matter though, when they came at me, I bared my fangs and hissed. They did back up a bit, but I went a step further and showed my claws too. They were afraid. I could tell. I could feel their fear. It radiated off of them. I loved it. The had clipboards, needles, but me, I had my fangs and claws. What happened next wasn't good...for them. I lundged at the one nearest me. He was maybe thirty-four at oldest, maybe he had a wife and kids, maybe he was a bachlor, hell, for all I know, he could have been planning to end it all tonight. But I didn't care. I sunk my fangs into his neck and I pulled back. The flesh peeled away from his neck, blood spewing out. It was lovely. A magical thing. He died in my clutchs. I think I ate the flesh I had tore off, then abandoned my first victim. I guess one of them called the cops in their terror. I didn't care. I jabbed my claws deep into the other male's chest. I think I hit his heart or lunges, but even if not, he'd die soon. The women was shivering in terror when I reached her. She simply whimpered "P...Please...I h...have a s..son..." she stuttered. She thought I cared! I was doing her a favor. Ending the pain and suffering. I couldn't help but laugh. "Where do you live?" I growled at her. She stuttered her response. I leaned in close and shoved my claws into the front of her throat and dragged downward to her bellybutton. I grinned an evil smile at she died. I knew where I was headed. I jumped out the window and like a cat, I landed on my feet. I stalked all the way to the house, it was easy, people almost cleared a path for me. I know my bloody attire, claws, and fangs; my short hair was torn out in some places, but it wasn't like I cared. When I got to the home, I knocked on the door sweetly. A boy a few years older than I anwsered. "What do you want bitch?"

"Oh, your mother sent me here, I'm to give you a...present." I smiled, my fangs showing slightly. He looked shocked.

"Um...Chris, its your mom's friend. I think..." He let me inside, and I shut and locked the door. I pounced, my teeth plundged into his throat. Another boy, assumingly Chris, came in. He yelled for others to come with guns, but it wouldn't be any use. I lundged at another, it wasn't Chris, but he would do, I bit him in the leg, bringing my claws up to shove them into his stomache. The next I didn't even attack much, all I did was punctrue his chest. I love my claws, they are my only tools. There were two people next, Chris and a random guy, but Chris was curled in the corner crying and trembling. So of course I killed the other male, his blood and flesh tasted like rotten meat. After I finished my small meal I looked to Chris. "Are there any otheres here?" I purred. He nodded and pointed down a hallway. I went in the direction he pointed and I opened the door, useing my shoe to keep the door open, it had a lock that went into place when the door shut. What I saw almost made me cry. It was a small girl, she was starving, infected, dirty, and probably dead. When I placed a hand on her arm and my claw drew blood, she seemed to wince slightly. I sighed slightly and used my claws to jimmy the lock to let her free. I helped her up and she nearly colapsed. I felt so bad for the child. She was small, helpless, and these men left her like this. It made my blood boil. I helped her get dressed and she seemed thankful. When I led her into the kitchen/livving room/ outer hallway area she seemed to come out of whatever daze she was in. I looked to where she was looking. It was in the direction of the supposed 'Chris'. She started toward him, grabed a knife off a counter, and did her work with him. She was quick and percise. When we left, I led her into the woods where my brother had built a club house when we were friends. "What is your name, cause if I don't hear it, I'm callin you purple." I said with a raised eyebrow, the girl had long purple tinted hair and what seemed to be dark purple eyes.

"I...I'm called Melody..." She said in a near wisper.

"Ah, my name is..." I started. I didn't want to be called Jasmine any more, and only one name seemed appropriate. "Tiger." The girl grinned slightly.

"I like your name." Melody said again in her quiet voice.

"Thanks...You know, kid, I know your an outcast...or you will be now... and I've always been, so you know, I think we'll be friends."

"Friends?" she asked doubtfully, I couldn't blame her, those guys had hurt her.

"Yeah, or would you rather me kill you?"

"N...No! F...Friends is g...good!" she replied quickly. I chuckled quietly and when we got the the small run down, torn up, apparetly rotting slightly shack. "Welcome home kid." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up, but replied calmly.

"I like it...I think I'll decorate it..." she mused the idea.

"You do that..." I said with a sigh, opening the door. I noticed the shack wasn't as run down on the inside. There was canned food, jugs of water, I had cash that I took from the doctors, there were sleeping bags (two to be exact), and hoodies. I guess he used this place a lot. Melody's eyes widened as she turned to me and hugged me close as she wispered, crying silently " Thank you..." and thats the end of how the two of us met and how I became the killer I am today. I hope you found my story...entertaing at the least.


End file.
